Potter's Kirito (Version I)
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: SAO rewritten to now include the Harry/Kirito pairing.
1. Chapter 1

In this version, _**everything**_ about Harry's life is shifted into the future and enters a timeline where Voldemort's horcruxes never existed and thus was truly defeated by Harry with the help of Lily's protection magic fueled by her loving and willing sacrifice. Harry is adopted by Asuna's parents after her father goes on a business trip to England to discuss merging Vernon's and his companies. When he witnesses the horrible actions to Harry, not only does he leave England, but he adopts Harry as well and changes his name to Hiro. Growing up, Hiro, after his magic begins to manifest, attends Yōkai Academy and becomes friends with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Koko, and Ginei. Hiro becomes a beta tester for SAO, where, because the game actually takes real life measurements and data, he's a Hedge Witch in the game world. Hedge Witches are usually Muggleborns, but can be Squibs, Wizards, or Witches that have chosen to live in the Muggle World and also play SAO; they have great skills when it concerns herbology. Their powers mostly manifest as a great affinity towards nature, but is also used method of transfiguring various herbs and mob drops to possess "magical" properties by slightly altering their coding and then using these enhanced items to then brew potions that produce various buffs such as regeneration, protection, water breathing, strength, fire resistance, etc or debuffs such as weakness, nausea, fatigue, blindness, harming, etc. Despite this, they _**can**_ perform "magic" using a limited amount of the game's coding in order to perform feats such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, etc. Hedge Witches, even though they possess kinetic abilities, use them only when they have no other choice, preferring to stick with potions, as using their kinetic powers causes them to lose HP points, the stronger the kinetic attack, the heavier the object, and/or the more often they continuously use their powers, the more points they lose. Hedge Witches rarely use their abilities around Non-Witches as they believe they may be hated, feared, and hunted more so than even the beta testers.

In the beginning of the series, Kirito is 14 while Hiro is 13. Kirito meets Hiro along with Asuna who introduces them as brother and sister though Hiro, a former beta tester, was the one who convinced Asuna to play the game in the first place. Throughout the series, Kirito and Hiro become closer and, with Asuna's blessing, become married.


	2. Chapter 2

Witches (In-Game)

Description:

Mages (aka Magicians), the magic users of the SAO game world, are Players that are said to have been selected at random to have access to a sub-code of the **Cardinal** called **Cigam** which gives them the power to use "magic" by following three skills known as " _The Paths of the Magi_ ". In truth, Mages are actually Magicals in the real world whether they are Squibs, Witches, or Wizards, though blood status (Half-Blood, Muggleborn or Pure-Blood) has no effect on power levels or magical knowledge.

Powers:

By accessing the **Cigam** , a Mage can alter the Game World by rewriting the coding of a Mob, NPC, Object or Player. Mages should also be warned that the **Cardinal** will attempt to resist a Mage's commands leading to either failure or success, so Mages should be prepared for a Cast to fail and face the consequences. Positive Casts take a fraction of the Mage's Health Points (HP) as payment for the Cast, the larger the Cast, the more HP will be taken; failed Casts will not only take a fraction of the Mage's HP, but also inflict three to five random debuffs on the Mage as consequence for the failure and accessing the **Cardinal**.

 **\- Brewing** is the skill of accessing the **Cigam** in order to alter Mob Drops, herbs, and plants, revealing any hidden properties and then using these altered objects to, by following various recipes, combine them into potions which can be used on the Mage or other Players as helpful tools or weapons.

 **\- Casting** is the skill of accessing the **Cigam** in order to directly alter the game's coding through the use of incantations, rituals, and spells called Casts to cause a specified result. Mages should be warned that positive Casts take a fraction of the Mage's HP and failed Casts take HP and inflict random debuffs. It is recommended that for excessively large Casts, Mages form a coven in order to share the price or consequences together. Contrary to "Real World Magick", Casting can only be accessed through naturally occurring **Cigam** , something Players do not possess. As such, Players are forced to hunt and poach "magickal mobs (dragons, faeries, wyverns, etc) to harvest their **Cigam** coding, by crushing these body parts, a Mage is able to access the **Cigam** and perform their casts.

 **\- Enchanting** is the skill of creating Enchantment Objects (EOs) by enacting a ritual to combine a physical object, such as a book or gem, with a potion. Once the EO has been created, a Mage can then forge armor or a weapon using the EO in order to give it an enchantment. Mages should be warned that in order to create a full set of enchanted armor, each part must be forged with its own EO.

Weaknesses:

Though Mages have access to the **Cigam** , they are still as vulnerable to debuffs, injury and death as other Players.


End file.
